Inscriptions
Inscriptions are enhancements that can be added to SS-class equipment through the use of runestones by Scrivener Rita. There is currently a bug where if a player selects non-SS-class equipment, the required material shown will be catalysts. Although there is a loading screen that talks about using catalysts, they currently do not exist in the game. Thus, inscribing is currently restricted to SS-class equipment only. Any given hero may hold more than one type of inscription, but is restricted to one inscription per piece of equipment. This means that a single hero may have up to five different inscriptions, or up to four of the same armor inscriptions. Only one inscription may be activated per phase (you may have one inscription activate when you execute an attack and another activate when you are attacked instead of only one per full turn cycle). Inscriptions may also be activated via AoE and splash damage. Despite how the Blessed inscription effect (cross-heal + one-turn regeneration, similar to Tiphareth's skill) can be activated by adjacent heroes, its effects will not stack with one another even if activated by the adjacent hero (if a hero was healed by Blessed during the enemy phase, it cannot be healed by that inscription again during that same phase). Instead, only the first one will activate, and any subsequent ones will become visually glitched as an icon that remains for the duration of the battle. These subsequent heals will not take effect, although another instance of Blessed may be activated on another turn. Inscribing an equipment is completely random, although it is more likely that one receives a lower-leveled inscription than a higher-leveled one. It is not possible to save a certain inscription level or inscription type, but already inscribed items can be inscribed again in hopes of achieving the desired inscription. There is also the possibility that the inscription will fail. The former inscription will vanish in that process only if the inscription is successful; the former inscription will remain upon failure. 'Categorization' Inscriptions can be classified into normal and passive inscriptions. Normal inscriptions can be further classified to activate either upon an attack (when the hero attacks an enemy without using a skill), or when attacked (enemy attacks a hero). Normal inscriptions that activate upon-attack are distinguished by having two properties: the damage multiplier (only applicable to normal attacks when activated) and its additional effect; while those activated when-attacked will only have one. Note that all normal inscriptions do not have a 100% activation chance. A player will know if the inscription has activated as indicated by a runestone as well as its inscription name appearing above the character's head. Normal inscriptions may not be stacked on top of one another; upon activation, the highest level between the same inscription types will be called. Passive inscriptions apply to both normal attacks and skills, and are always in effect. These will only have one attribute and often scale directly off a hero's equipment-influenced stats (eg. defense, HP, etc.) (with the exception of Piercing). Passive inscriptions may be stacked additively upon one another. In addition to the afore-mentioned classicifations, inscriptions can also be differentiated into weapon and armor inscriptions. All armor parts (helmets, armor, gloves, and shoes) share the same possible inscriptions rolls. There are no inscriptions shared between weapons and armor parts. 'List of Inscriptions'